Secret Thoughts
by Lecho
Summary: Two people no one would ever imagine together
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction on this site and my first ever for Criminal Intent. I read a lot of fan fiction from this show but I have never read one with this couple and I kind of thought of this story when I was watching an episode the other day. I feel like this couple would never ever get together on the show but that's what fan fiction is for I guess. I'll stop rambling and get to the story. Please enjoy and reviews are always nice. **

**Ross's POV**

I really shouldn't be thinking like this. Not only is she one of my best detectives, she is one of my closet and dearest. Well we aren't as close friends as I'd like to be but we aren't strangers either. If she ever found out what I really thought of her she would file a sexual harassment claim on me even though they are only thoughts. Not only that but the brass would have my ass. I like this job and I like getting to see her every day. I have been at Major Case for a little over a year but it didn't take me long to fall for her.

Alexandra Eames is my perfect fantasy woman but that's all that she will ever be. A fantasy in my head.

I can't begin to count how many times I masturbate thinking of her. What she looks like naked. What those pink lips feel like against my own as well as other parts of my body. What her breasts feel like against my chest. It isn't very healthy.

I watch her on most days that she's actually in the office instead of the field with Goren. I'm very careful about it. I don't need any unwanted rumors about me. If they are going to talk it better be about something good.

I know that she hates paperwork. Not a lot of people do but she absolutely hates it. I notice with just a bat of her lashes she gets Goren to do just about anything. I would be that way too if she were my partner. I'd do probably anything for her or just about anything.

I always wonder if they are a couple in secret just like everyone else. It makes me sick to think of Goren touching her and making love to that perfect body. If they were really a couple she would probably act a lot more different around him. I'm telling you I watch her very closely.

Maybe they are just sex friends then. No probably not actually. Eames can be a bitch at times and I don't think it's because of pms. It's probably because she doesn't get much lately. Especially since I last heard she got dumped by her boyfriend a few months ago. Something about the job I think. That just means she probably wants it bad.

I have a hard time believing Alex desperate and begging for sex but I can dream can't I? And what a wonderful dream that is. To have her on her knees begging for me to give it to her. I would never ever degrade a woman especially one like her. But in my fantasy she is like that. Who knows though she might be the biggest prude in bed but I highly doubt that. Even if I move from Major case she could do a whole lot better than me.

At eight o'clock on Monday morning both Goren and Eames stroll in. It looks pretty suspicious that they come in at the same time and are giggling and whispering in each other's ears like lovers. It makes my blood boil.

I watch as she takes her coat off and starts on some of the paperwork left behind from the night before. She gives Goren this look and he smiles at her. Since the door is open I hear part of their conversation.

"Fine Eames I got it covered." I can't see her face from where she is standing but I can tell she has a satisfied look to know that she got her way again.

"What'd you do this weekend? Have a hot date with Tracy?"

"For the hundredth time her name is Stacy and you have met her before."

"Whatever Tracy." I can't tell if that's a joking tone or a jealous tone.

"Yes we had a nice date."

"Did you get any?" He just gives her this look before she gets up to go to the vending machine. It's a little early for candy but I guess she is in the mood. Just like I'm in the mood for her. Another thing I noticed is she has a huge sweet tooth. She loves skittles. Every time the machine is out I hate seeing her disappointed face.

I watch as she comes back with that face that I hate.

"What no Skittles?" Goren notices the face as well.

"No now my whole day is ruined." He just laughs and shakes his head.

"It's not the end of the world. You are way too addicted to them anyway."

"Shut up." She replies quickly.

I decided to help her out.

"Morning Detectives." I say with a smile on my face. I'm way too happy for an early cold Monday morning but I get to see Alex so I'm happy.

"Morning Captain." Alex is the only one that says something since Goren is busy with paperwork. I smile to myself at my secret joke.

"What's so funny?" She notices my smile.

"Uh nothing just thinking about something." Very smooth Ross. She just shrugs her shoulders and looks at a case file.

"If you will excuse me detectives, I am going to get a cup of coffee. Hold the fort while I'm gone."

"There's a fresh batch in the break room."

"I know but I'm not too thrilled at that stuff so I'll just buy my own."

"Good point. I'm the same way. What's a few extra bucks for good coffee right?" Great we have something in common.

"Right well I'll be right back so behave yourselves."

"We will boss don't you worry about a thing." She has this teasing tone about her which puzzles me. Was she actually flirting with me or was that Eames just being Eames?

When I get back to the office they are still at their desks.

"Here" I drop two big bags of orange skittles (Since that's her favorite) on her desk.

"They were having a two for one special at the place I get my coffee. I noticed the vending machine was out. When I'm in the mood they always seem to disappear. Now I know why."

Her face lights up as she sees the bags of skittles which was worth going through the cold to get them for her even if it was down the street. It was still like 20 degrees outside.

"Aww thanks Captain. That was very nice of you." Coffee in hand, I head for my office as I hear her tear open the bag a grab a few.

As the day progresses Goren and Eames were in and out of the office. Right before it was time for everyone to leave, the best thing happens; Alex comes into my office alone to talk to me.

"Captain I really want to thank you for getting me some skittles. I'm sort of addicted to them." She takes a few bills out a places them on my desk but I refuse.

"No it's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want to make sure that you guys are happy. Plus you get a little cranky when you don't get what you want." She laughs and nods her head.

"Well thanks again."

"Any big plans for tonight?" I don't normally ask about her personal life but I enjoy talking to her and that's all I can think to ask her that is appropriate.

"Nothing too exciting. Probably just drink a glass of wine while taking a bath and watch some football." I so did not need the image of her naked in the tub but it is stick in my head now.

"Are you a Giants or a Jets fan?" She comes closer to my desk and smiles.

"Giants all the way."

"Oh too bad. And you were looking so good in my book."

"Don't tell me Jets fan?"

"Yep die hard."

"See I use to like you." I laugh with her.

"At least we made the playoffs last year."

"One nothing Captain. This year I grantee the Giants are going to have a better year than the Jets."

"We'll see about that."

"I guess we will."

"Well enjoy your bath." That sounds so perverted and I regret it the moment it came from my mouth. I meant say football game but that imagine is still in my head.

"Thanks." She is smiling so she probably isn't affected by it that much.

"Have a nice night."

"You too. I'll be sure to enjoy that bath." With that she is out of my office. Goren is waiting for her and they leave together probably to car pool. I can only hope.

After an hour or two of non work related thoughts, I pack up my things and go home. At home I take a really cold shower which helps a lot. I'm already use to them by now especially since working with the sexy blonde.

When I finish getting ready for bed I turn the TV on to check the game. The jets were down by a touchdown which is probably making Alex smile right about now. After that thought my phone rings.

"Ross." I don't even look at my caller ID anymore. I smile as I hear the sexy voice on the other end.

"I see your Jets are losing. While as my Giants are dominating." Is she psychic or something? I was just thinking about her and bang she calls me.

"Yea but they'll come back."

"I doubt it." I smile at her sassy smart ass tone in her voice. It's good to hear that voice before bed. I wonder what she is doing at this moment.

Her skin is probably rosy from her warm bath. I'm guessing most women put on lotion after a bath so her skin is probably extra soft and smooth. She's probably lying in bed under the covers wearing some old t shirt and sweats which I'm sure she looks sexy as hell in. I'm thinking way too much into this.

"We'll see won't we?" I lie down and move under the covers myself.

"I guess we will. There is a reason why I called and it's not just about the game."

"Oh?" I'm not expecting much from her.

"I know it's really early but I just wanted to make sure it was ok. It's my nephew's birthday so I was wondering if I could have Monday of next week off."

"Sure that's fine; I bet he would love that."

"Well thank you. Good night see you tomorrow."

"Good night and by the way Jets are the best." She chuckles her sexy laugh. I love teasing her.

"In your dreams." She hangs up the phone leaving me to watch the game by myself. I need to go to sleep before my thoughts work me up so much that I have to take another shower. Sleep takes over me in the middle of the third quarter. I wonder what tomorrow will bring me.

The next day I'm at my desk when Alex pokes her head in my office.

"Sorry about your Jets."

"No you're not."

"Ok maybe I'm not." She laughs. "If it makes you feel any better the Giants lost too but in overtime. We still have the same record."

"Eames I need your help."

"Gotta go." She walks out of my office to help her partner which makes me get a nice view of her ass. It is going to be a long day.

As the day progresses I get a phone call from the FBI in DC and they want Goren for a week. That means Eames is going to be partner less. After I brief them about the new assignment, both detectives step out.

"Eames can I speak to you for a moment." She sits in the chair in front of my desk with a questioned look.

"Look I have all faith in you but I wanted to ask you. Are you comfortable with being by yourself?"

"Thank you for being so concerned. As you know we have a stake out coming up in a few days and I would like to have someone else there."

"Well everyone else is busy so if you don't mind I can help you out." This would be the first time that I will truly be alone with her. I am excited but scared at the same time. I'm scared of what I might do to her if we are by ourselves. I should be fine though.

"That would be great."

"Sounds good. We'll talk about it later."

"Alright." As she walks out of my office I keep telling myself I know I can do this. A few seconds later it changes to I think I can do this and then finally I hope I can do this. It is going to be a long stakeout.

**Again I can't see these two together but I had this idea for a while. I'm a huge Bobby and Alex fan at heart though. The POVs are going to change as the story progresses though. Hope you enjoyed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This has a little bit of Alex and Bobby playful banter. Enjoy!**

**Alex's POV**

I really shouldn't be thinking like this. Not only is he my boss and could have my job, he is also a good friend of mine. We aren't as close as Bobby and I are but the man is not a stranger. The only thing that has stopped me from making a move is that I'm scared shitless of losing my job. I highly doubt that if I did make a move he would reject me. I'm not conceited or anything but I'm far from a slob. And how many men would reject sex from a woman? No matter what they looked like. But as for now I guess my thoughts will have to do.

Danny Ross is the perfect guy for me. He usually isn't my type of guy but working with him for over a year has changed my option on him. I remember when I first met I noticed two things. I hated him and I thought he was gay. I knew he was divorced and with a few kids but that's about it. The only reason I hated him was because he disrespected Goren. Nobody and I mean nobody disrespects my partner. I mean the man is a genius and people still don't believe him when he comes up with crazy ideas. My hate finally turned into friendship when he finally backed off. And so did the gay thing. He turned out to be a really nice guy which is another thing I find attractive in him. That and some of his features.

I love his curly hair and crystal blue eyes. I typically go for dark features but his eyes are just so beautiful. And he is tall which I love in men. Since I'm only 5'2 everyone's tall to me but I like guys over 6 feet. I love having that protection feeling even though I can clearly take care of myself. He isn't as tall as Goren but then again who is? I still have to look up at him when he speaks to me. I wonder all the time what kind of body he hides under those clothes.

I think of him a lot in bed or in the shower. I wonder what his strong arms would feel like around me. Or how good his hands would feel against me. How he would caress me and love me. What his lips would feel like against my body. It isn't very healthy having these improper thoughts about my boss. He would probably think I was this huge slut if he really found out what goes on in my head.

I have no idea what he thinks of me but I know he watches me discreetly. Or he tries to be discreet about it. I am a detective and a damn good one so I have noticed him more than a few times checking me out. Or at least I hope that is what he is doing. I don't think anyone notices though except for Goren but then again nothing gets past him. He has told me a few times when we are out on the field what I really thought of our boss. He's my best friend and a really good secret keeper so he knows what I think about when it comes to Ross. He wasn't surprised when he found out. He said that the day we met he knew he saw this attraction between us while as I saw hate at first. He'd never tell anyone but he also tells me how unethical it would be. I just roll my eyes and agree with him. Damn rule book.

Everyone things me and him are a couple and have been for years. I'm pretty sure Ross does too he just hasn't said anything about it. I'm not going to lie, Bobby is an attractive man but we are just too good of friends do to anything together. Nobody knows this but back when we first started put as partners, we went out a few times and tired out a relationship. We even tired sex once but it just seemed wrong since we are so close. I might have to ask him to try that sex thing out again though.

Ever since my boyfriend broke up with me (Bastard), I have been so lonely and starving for sex like a horny teenager. Bobby has a girlfriend though which puts a hole in my plan. I just need to get it out of my system and masturbating isn't cutting it lately. I wish I could just ask Ross but obviously I can't. I wonder if he enjoys sex as much as I do. I enjoy sex just a little too much but I don't care.

Monday morning comes and Bobby and I stroll in. We car pool most days to save money. He leans in to whisper something in my ear before we get to our desks.

"I wonder how long it takes for Ross to start checking you out." I throw my head back and laugh as I take a seat and remove my coat.

"Is he staring?" I say through clenched teeth. Bobby looks up from his desk as if he is looking at the clock.

"Oh yea and if I'm not mistaken, he looks a little jealous." I wonder how Ross really feels about me. If what Bobby was saying was true, then maybe Ross might have a thing for me. I can't be too sure though.

I look over at Bobby and give him this smile as I bat my eye lashes. It works every time.

"Fine Eames I got it covered." I lie back in my chair and smile. I always get my way. Well almost always.

"What'd you do this weekend? Have a hot date with Tracy?"

"For the hundredth time her name is Stacy and you have met her before."

"Whatever Tracy." I roll my eyes. I'm too fond of his girlfriend and she doesn't like me very much. Only because we spend too much time with each other. She is so much younger than him and I can tell she treats him bad. But Bobby seems to be in love so let him be happy I guess. I might always seem like a jealous person but I'm only looking out for him. I don't want to see him get hurt. I have his back and he has mine. It has always been that way for years.

"Yes we had a nice date."

"Did you get any?" Bobby just gives me this look. We have been best friends for years and he never talks about his sex life with me ever. I always tell him about mine though. I'm in the mood for some candy so I get up to go to the vending machine. I absolutely love skittles especially the orange ones.

When I got up to the machine my face falls. Someone ate all the skittles and they haven't restocked. It was probably me but I'm still pist. I walk back to the desk and plop down.

"What no Skittles?" I'm sure I'm making a face right now. Like a little kid not getting their way. Well hopefully not that bad.

"No now my whole day is ruined." He just laughs and shakes his head.

"It's not the end of the world. You are way too addicted to them anyway."

"Shut up." I reply quickly.

Goren then leans in to me as if he is telling me a secret.

"Don't look now but your stalker is coming." I just smile and start working on some file.

"Morning Detectives." Ross looks way too happy for a Monday morning.

"Morning Captain." I'm the only one that speaks to him since Bobby is busy with OUR paper work. Infuses on the OUR. I'm supervising the situation and it's not like he minds or anything. Ross smiles at something so I decide to find out what.

"What's so funny?"

"Uh nothing just thinking about something." I shrug my shoulders and got back work.

"If you will excuse me detectives, I am going to get a cup of coffee. Hold the fort while I'm gone." I thought that was a little weird.

"There's a fresh batch in the break room."

I know but I'm not too thrilled at that stuff so I'll just buy my own."

"Good point. I'm the same way. What's a few extra bucks for good coffee right?" Great we have something in common.

"Right well I'll be right back so behave yourselves."

"We will boss don't you worry about a thing." I think that was a flirting a little. I want to see his reaction. Once he is gone Bobby looks at me.

"Was that supposed to be flirting?" He uses his fingers as quotation marks.

"Hey I have been out of practice ok. And look who's talking Mr. Smooth."

"I am smooth."

"Sure you are." I love teasing with him because I don't have a lot of guy friends I can do it to.

"I'm a lot better than you are." I pick up the case file and got up to get some coffee. When I got back I smacked Goren on the back of his head with the file.

"What was that for?"

"Just for being you."

"How much you want to bet Ross will show up with some gift for you?"

"You think?" I have this big smile on my face as I think about it.

About 15 minutes later Ross comes in with coffee in hand and a bag.

"Here" He drops two big bags of orange skittles on my desk. I guess he watches me a lot to know those are my favorite.

"They were having a two for one special at the place I get my coffee. I noticed the vending machine was out. When I'm in the mood they always seem to disappear. Now I know why." Was he flirting with me? Whatever it is I'm ecstatic that I have skittles. I don't look at Goren because I'm afraid I might laugh at his facial expression.

"Aww thanks Captain. That was very nice of you." Coffee in hand, he heads for his office as I tear open the bag to grab a few. As his back is turned Goren leans in again.

"Told ya. And by the way please tell me I am a better flirt then he is?" I pop a few skittles in my mouth.

"You guys are about the same." What a great was to start out a Monday.

As the day progresses Goren and I were in and out of the office. Right before it was time for everyone to leave; I decide to thank Ross for the skittles.

"Captain I really want to thank you for getting me some skittles. I'm sort of addicted to them." I take a few bills out a place them on his desk but he lifts his hand up.

"No it's on me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I want to make sure that you guys are happy. Plus you get a little cranky when you don't get what you want." I laugh and nod my head. That is very true.

"Well thanks again." I just stand there feeling a little awkward. I really don't know what to talk to him about. I mean I have plenty but none appropriate.

"Any big plans for tonight?"

"Nothing too exciting. Probably just drink a glass of wine while taking a bath and watch some football." I wonder if he is thinking of me naked now. I hope he is.

"Are you a Giants or a Jets fan?" I come a little closer to the desk. I am a huge football fan.

"Giants all the way."

"Oh too bad. And you were looking so good in my book."

"Don't tell me Jets fan?"

"Yep die hard."

"See I use to like you." He laughs with me. I had no idea he liked football but then again I don't know much about him.

"At least we made the playoffs last year."

"One nothing Captain. This year I grantee the Giants are going to have a better year than the Jets."

"We'll see about that."

"I guess we will." I love this playful banter with him.

"Well enjoy your bath." I can tell he is nervous because of that but I just smile. I'm sure he meant football game but maybe he is thinking of me taking a bath.

"Thanks." I still have a smile on my face.

"Have a nice night."

"You too. I'll be sure to enjoy that bath." I smile again and leave to go meet Goren. In the car he wants to find out what we talked about.

"So what did he say?"

"God Bobby you are worse than a girl when it comes to gossip. We just talked about football. Did you know he is a Jets fan?"

"And you still like him? Wow." I slap in on the arm as I drive to his place.

"Are you going out with…" I pretend to forget her name again.

"Stacy?"

"Yea whatever her name is." I just smile my cute little smile.

"Probably."

"When are you going to stop dating these bimbos?"

"I'll stop when you finally make a move on Ross." I just look at him like he is insane.

"Are you crazy? He could have my ass."

"I'm sure he wants to."

"You know what I mean. I don't even know if he likes me."

"Oh believe me. From man's prospective he wants you Eames and bad."

"Whatever just have fun with whatever her name is."

After I drop off Goren I head for home. I decide not to take a bath and just watch the game.

"Yes Giants are winning." I say out loud to the room as I get ready for bed alone. Man I need sex soon or I'm going to go crazy. I check the Jets and smile at the score. Time to call Ross and shove it in his face.

"Ross." Nobody ever checks ID anymore or maybe he is playing hard to get.

"I see your Jets are losing. While as my Giants are dominating."

"Yea but they'll come back."

"I doubt it." I know I'm full of it but most guys like that about me.

"We'll see won't we?" I lie down and move under the covers.

"I guess we will. There is a reason why I called and it's not just about the game."

"Oh?" I wonder if he is expecting anything.

"I know it's really early but I just wanted to make sure it was ok. It's my nephew's birthday so I was wondering if I could have Monday of next week off." It is true but I didn't really need the whole day off. I kind of just want to talk to him before I went to bed.

"Sure that's fine; I bet he would love that."

"Well thank you. Good night see you tomorrow."

"Good night and by the way Jets are the best." I laugh to myself.

"In your dreams." I hang up the phone and put it on the nightstand. I just continue to watch the game before falling asleep.

The next day I see Ross at his desk and decide to shove it in his face that his team lost.

"Sorry about your Jets."

"No you're not."

"Ok maybe I'm not." I laugh. "If it makes you feel any better the Giants lost too but in overtime. We still have the same record."

"Eames I need your help." I hear Goren out at our desks.

"Gotta go." I walk out of his office and try to give him a nice view without seeming obvious.

Ross sends the both of us into his office before closing time. Apparently DC wants Bobby for a week which makes me a little sad that I will be partner less. I am about to leave when Ross stops me.

"Eames can I speak to you for a moment." I sit in the chair in front of his desk with a questioned look.

"Look I have all faith in you but I wanted to ask you. Are you comfortable with being by yourself?"

"Thank you for being so concerned. As you know we have a stake out coming up in a few days and I would like to have someone else there." That is very nice of him to worry about me.

"Well everyone else is busy so if you don't mind I can help you out." This would be the first time that I will truly be alone with him. I am actually looking forward to this stakeout.

"That would be great."

"Sounds good. We'll talk about it later."

"Alright." I am thinking of putting a plan into action to see what he might do. This is going to be fun.

**Hope you enjoyed! TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a normal chapter meaning no POVs**

Before Bobby left for DC, Alex went over to his apartment to help him pack and to take him to the airport.

"Is my toothbrush still here?" Alex was sitting on his bed as Bobby got some clothes from the closet to put into his suitcase.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't take it home."

"I forgot to brush my teeth today." She went towards the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Right in the middle Bobby moved in front of her to get ready to shave.

"Hey!" She tried to push him away but he was way too big.

"It's not my fault that you're so small." He ran the razor along his cheek.

"It's not my fault you're so big." She got in front of him so that she could see herself in the mirror. They always seem like a couple but all they were were really good friends.

When they were done they went to the bedroom again to finish packing. Well Bobby did most of the packing as Alex looked around his room. He was so neat and tidy.

"So how was your date with Stacy?"

"You finally got her name right." Alex just rolled her eyes. "I dumped her and she didn't really seem to mind."

"Seriously? I thought you really liked her." She got up from the bed.

"I did but I realized I was giving as much as I could in the relationship and she wasn't. She told me she only went out with me because I was a cop. She apparently has a thing for them.

"You should just be with another cop. At least they will understand what you go through every day." He moved closer to her and put his arms around to bring her closer.

"I should just date you." He was teasing her but she went along with it.

"Why not? I mean we know everything about each other." He kissed her on the cheek.

"But then poor Ross will be all alone." She giggled and checked the clock.

"I guess you're right. We gotta get going. Look at the time." They picked up his stuff and went to the SUV.

They made it with plenty of time to spare but then again Alex drives like a mad man or rather a mad woman.

"Thanks again." He was still sitting in the front seat because they had a little bit of time.

"Anytime. Stay out of trouble since I won't be there to keep you in line."

"I will I promise and call me if anything happens with you and Ross."

"You will be the first to know."

"By the way make sure he keeps his hands to himself at the stakeout if someone is out there." Alex just agreed and laughed. She highly doubts that Ross would do that on a stakeout but she kind of hoped.

"I will. Have fun." She leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the lips before he got out of the car. "Try and get some." Bobby just rolled his eyes. That was just like Eames saying things she shouldn't. Ross would probably have plenty of fun with her.

Alex came in late because she had to drop Bobby off but Ross didn't mind. He would never mind if she came in late.

"You dropped off Goren?"

"Yep." She walked into his office so that they could discuss the stakeout.

"So we are going to be outside of his house until he comes out. Or rather if he comes out. He is MIA at the moment but patrol said that they saw someone come and go through his house yesterday so he is probably hiding."

"Sounds good see you at eight?" He nodded his head and watched as she left his office. He could do this. It was just Eames.

"I hope you don't mind it's just the two of us?" He wanted to be alone with her yes but the other officers had plans so they were really the only ones in the Plumbing van. The house across the street from the person of interest had a plumber in the family so it was perfect. It didn't look sketchy and they were out of town at the moment.

"No it's fine. It's a lot quieter." She took out a plastic bag full of skittles and put a few in her hand. He just smiled. "Want some?" She put her hand out for him to see.

"Sure I'll take a few." He grabbed a few from her hands and went back to looking out the window.

"We've been out here for a few hours. I don't think he is going to show." She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. It was the first time he had a chance to look at her outfit. She had on black pants that looked a little tight on her and a white sweater. They looked a little nice for being on a stakeout.

"Did you have a date or something tonight?" She shot her eyes open and looked at him.

"No why do you ask?"

"You just look all dressed up is all." She looked down at her outfit and laughed.

"If you think this is dressed up just see what I actually look like on a date." He would love to take her out on a date. But of course he couldn't.

"I would love to." He said underneath his breath. Unfortunately for him; she had heard it.

"Well thank you Ross. I might have to dress up nice for you then." She smiled and closed her eyes again to rest.

"I was just saying that you look nice right now and I-I was just wondering what you looked like on a d-date." He was a little nervous right now of being caught. Sure she noticed he was nervous but she didn't think anything of it. She just thought he was nervous but that wasn't the whole story.

"Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" It was just killing him inside.

"Sure." She sat up so that she could look at you.

"Are you and Bobby a couple?" she was a little surprised by his question. Why would he be interested?

She did a slight chuckle before she answered. "No believe me we aren't. We are just really good friends."

"Are you seeing anyone? I'm sorry about the questions but it makes this go by faster." _Yea that's the real reason why I'm asking you these questions._

"Oh no that's fine. No I don't have boyfriend. I did but the job was too much for him." She sounded like she had a little sadness in her voice.

"Yea it's tough unless you go through it."

"Yea but then you are always worried about them day and night."

"That's what ended my marriage. She gave me an ultimatum; stay with her and the boys and quit the force or she was going to leave. She choose door number two because I didn't quit. I mean I loved my wife but I loved being a cop too. You know what I mean?"

"Oh I do believe me. Even though I grew up with a cop as a father, they would always try and get me out of the force. I love it though."

"Even though you are a cop and know what its like, was it still hard to be married to a cop?"

"Oh yea when he died I completely feel apart. It's just at 40 this isn't the life I saw myself having. I thought I would be living the American dream. You know married with kids. Not single and childless."

"It's not too late. You can still have kids."

"Yea but by the time I find the right guy and get married it will be too late." She had small tears in her eyes which broke his heart. He never wanted to see her cry.

"Hey it's ok. You could always adopt or meet someone who has kids." He rubbed her arms gently which made her feel a little better. Even though he was her boss and he really shouldn't be doing this it felt good. It felt right.

"Thanks for being so supportive. It means a lot to me." She laughed and rubbed her eyes. "So let's talk about you. How many kids do you have?" He smiled and let go of her arm.

"2 boys; Kevin and Jeremy. 14 and 10."

"The terrible teenage years are coming up."

"Well I wasn't that bad so hopefully they aren't that bad."

"I hope I never have a daughter because if she was anything like I was, I would kill her." They both laughed. His phone broke their laughter.

"Ross?" Alex leaned her head back again. Her arm tingled a little from where his hand had just been. It made her mouth dry just thinking about it.

"They found our suspect. He is in lockup and refuses to talk without a lawyer so we will have to talk to him bright and early tomorrow."

"So this was pretty much a waste of time." She looked into his crystal clear blue eyes.

"Pretty much. Why don't I take you home and then we interview him bright and early." She agreed and he started the car for and off they were to her house.

"You know you're a way better driver than Goren. That's the only reason I'm letting you drive." He chuckled as he watched the road.

"I bet he is focused on other things huh?"

"Yea that's why I'm the only one that drives." After that there was an awkward silence.

"It's right up here on the left right?" He was reading the numbers on the streets and was pretty sure they were getting closer and closer. She didn't live too far from the precinct or him for that matter. He had no idea why he had just thought of that last thought. _So what if she lives near you, nothing ever is going to happen between the two of you._

"Yea right up on the left." A few seconds later they pulled up to a very nice brownstone. He was a little surprised she could afford that.

"I'm impressed."

"Don't be. When Joe died he left me enough money to start fresh I guess you can say and I just saved it for an emergency. I feel like after the kidnapping, I needed to start a new life kind of."

"I get it there were probably too many painful memories." He remembered her kidnapping all too well. He wasn't in major case for long but he did feel worried for her. He wasn't as crazy as Goren with her being gone but he was still doing everything he could to find her as well.

"Hey it's life. You gotta live through it. Good night." She popped the door open and headed for her front door. She had her back turned to Ross but didn't hear the car go by so she was pretty sure he was still there. She turned around as she grabbed her keys to look at him.

"I'm just making sure you get inside safely." She smiled and had other plans. She walked over to the car window that was done and poked her head through it.

"Would you like to come in for some coffee?" _Total cliché but I can't think of any other reason to get him inside. _

After arguing with himself about whether or not he should go in he decided what the hell. "Sure why not?"

She walked back to the door to open it while he backed into her driveway. As she prepared the coffee she waited for the man who she has thought of constantly for the past few months. Tonight was gonna be the night. She was going to make her move. She just hopes it won't be her last at Major Case.

TBC

**A few quick notes. I had completely forgotten to check this story even though I'm on fanfiction like almost everyday lol. But this next chapter is mainly for Nurdgurl714 to name names because I had gotten her comments so late. Of course to everyone else reading this and who are enjoying it thank you. And then the other thing the time I was writing this I had a brain freeze on when Ross started being a captain, when I took about Blindspot I really don't know how long he has been there. That's why some people write fanfiction I guess. Enough of me rambling. I hope you enjoyed this. **

Nurdgurl714


	4. Chapter 4

Secret thoughts part 4

When Ross walked in he saw all the pictures of her family and what he assumed were some friends. He saw her wedding picture on the wall and felt bad for her. He still saw his ex and still had a special place in his heart but Alex could never see her husband again. He noticed that ever since they reopened his case and found the real killer, she had been a little more at ease.

"Here you go. Do you want any cream or sugar?" She came into the living room and handed him the cup of coffee.

"No I'm fine thanks. You looked really beautiful in your wedding dress." He sat on the couch as she moved over to the couch as well. Not too close to him though.

"Oh well thanks. Yea I remember that I was freaking out the whole day but in the end of it I felt better because I was marrying the love of my life."

"Do you want to talk about something else?"

"Please." She chuckled and sipped at her coffee.

"How's your nephew doing?"

"He is fine. He is about to be five." She got up from the couch and picked up a picture frame and went back to show to Ross.

"Wow he's big for 5. Is that your sister in the back with him?" He noticed Alex standing next to a woman that kind of looked like her in the face but she had slightly darker hair and was a little bit taller. They were both standing next to two men.

"Yep that Elizabeth and the other two are my younger brothers Rick and Mark."

"It must have been fun growing up with a big family?"

"Oh yea it was always really loud and there was something to do and someone to play with. It kind of gets lonely though all by myself." He knew exactly what she felt like. Whenever he didn't have the boys he was always buried with work since there was nothing else to do.

"I know what you mean."

"So since you have been asking all these questions, can I ask you something? Why doesn't a nice good looking guy like you have a girlfriend?" _Did she just say good looking guy?_

"How do you know I don't have a girlfriend?" He teased.

"Well I mean you don't really talk about it much but I really don't know much about you either. I was just wondering is all?" It was her turn to get nervous now and he noticed it.

"No I don't have a girlfriend." _Good_

"Well then we have to set you up with someone." She laughed.

"So you think I'm a good looking guy?" He smirked.

"Don't let it get to your head or it will swell up. Your hair is already big as it is." She rubbed her hand through his hair. They were talking like friends so she was acting like his friend. The action made him jump a little but not in a bad way. He was just not ready for it. He spelled coffee all over her sweater.

"I am so sorry Alex. It must be burning." She got up and started fanning her shirt as if it was burning his skin.

"Yea it is." He picked up a napkin and moved to help fan her and moved to whip the coffee off her sweater. He decided against it because then he would touch her breasts and he felt she would slap him in the face.

"Alex I am such an idiot."

"Danny."

"What?"

"I'm just kidding." She started laughing as Ross took a big huff and hit her in the shoulder like friends do when joking around. The coffee made her sweater skin tight to her making him see all of the curves she had that he didn't even know about. She grabbed a napkin and started drying her shirt.

"Don't worry about it alright? I just need to put some water on this and it should come out." She was touching her breasts with the napkin so it was hard for him to concentrate on anything else but that. He wanted to ask her if he could help but decided not to. She then lifted her sweater up and to Ross's surprise she was reveling her sexy as hell white lace push up bra. _Man she has some nice breasts. _

He cleared his throat and she figured what had happened which made her turn red all over.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize my shirt under my tank top would ride up." _I'm not complaining in the least._

She had only a tank top on that showed her flat stomach and barely concealed her breasts. He already had the biggest erection ever in the short time they had been together. And the funny this was she didn't do anything overly sexy. He just thought she was sexy plain and simple.

"I'll be right back. I'm gonna go change." She got up and rolled her eyes after she turned her back. She had just made an idiot out of herself. As she was in her bedroom looking for a top, Danny was on the couch dying inside.

_I have to kiss her. Just one little kiss. Just to see what it feels like. And then I can just leave it alone. _He had to know though. He had to know if her lips were really as soft as he thought they were or if she used her tongue. And how her body felt against his. That's it he had to do it tonight or he was never going to do it. He got up and went to were her bedroom was. The door was closed so he knocked on it before taking a big deep breathe.

"Is everything alright Ross?"

"I can't do this anymore Alex." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. It was even better then he would have ever thought. Her lips were so soft and he could have sworn he felt her tongue push its way into his mouth.

She was surprised but after a while she pulled him closer to her body and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tasting her sweet mouth he moved his hands, grasping her hair lightly. She moaned from deep in her throat as the kiss continued. Nobody had ever kissed her like this. No one had ever taken the time to worship her mouth. All the other men she had kissed were in a hurry and quickly kissed her. Danny's kiss was passionate and slow. It was probably one of the best kisses she had ever had.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. They were full of lust while her lips were bruised from the kiss. He didn't feel it was a mistake but he felt bad about taking advantage of the situation.

"I'm sorry Alex. I have to go."

"You can stay Danny its fine." But by the time the words came out of her mouth the front door had shut leaving her completely alone. Tomorrow was definitely going to be weird in the office.

TBC  
><strong>It will get better I promise.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Thoughts 5

Ross came in extra early so that he could avoid Alex. He didn't want to talk about the kiss even though it was on his mind the whole night. Right when he came into the office he closed his door and put the blinds down so that nobody could see him.

At around eight o'clock Alex came in looking for Ross. He was nowhere to be found. She sat at her desk and waited until someone came in that knew where he was. She didn't understand what had happened last night. They were laughing and joking around and then he kissed her out of nowhere. Was it a spur of a moment kind of thing or did he have feelings for her. _I didn't really do anything that hot yesterday and he had a boner. Maybe he does like me. _

"Hey gorgeous did you miss me?" Bobby walked in breaking her thoughts.

"What are you doing here so early? I thought you would be here sometime next week." She got up and gave him a hug while he kissed her on the head.

"They didn't need me anymore. You look like something happened. Did you and Ross do anything interesting?" He wiggled his eyebrows as he sat down.

"Come with me for a sec." She got up and went into the break room. Confused Bobby followed her. As he got into the room she shut the door to make sure nobody could hear them.

"This must be serious." He joked as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"We were laughing and joking last night and he spilled coffee all over my blouse so I took it off. When I got up to change he followed me and…."

"And?"

"He kissed me. And it was a fantastic kiss. I rubbed against him and felt his erection."

"That's great. What's the problem?" He sat down and sipped on his coffee.

"He apologized and bolted for the door. Is there something wrong with me?" She slumped down in the chair clearly upset.

"Maybe he just felt bad because he didn't really know how you felt and he thought he was taking advantage of the situation."

"I don't know. I just need to talk to him but I don't think he is in."

"I saw his car out in the lot."

"I'm going to go talk to him." Before she got up to leave Bobby grabbed her arm to stop her.

"There is nothing wrong with you Alex, you are perfect. And please don't let Ross walk all over you."

"When have I ever let someone walk all over me especially a man?" She laughed as she walked out of the door.

Ross was still sitting in his office. He cracked the door open to see if he could see Alex. He couldn't see her but he saw Mike.

"Logan" He called his name not to loud though. His back was turned so he couldn't hear him. "Logan" He still couldn't hear him so Ross picked up a piece of paper out of the trash and hit him with it. Mike turned around and saw Ross motion him into the office.

"What's up Captain? Why are you hiding in here?"

"Is Alex in there?" Ross was whispering which made Logan wonder what was going on.

"No she's in the break room with Bobby. Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want her to know I'm here so could you please stand guard for me?"

"If you didn't want her to know that you are here, why did you come into the office in the first place?"

"I have a meeting with the Brass later."

"Oh well" He was cut off by his name being called by a very angry Alex Eames.

"Logan." He was so startled that he closed Ross's desk.

"Hey Eames. What's going on?" He moved his back towards the door leaning against it.

"Where you just talking to Ross?"

He laughed a very nervous laugh which Alex could tell. "No I don't think he is even here. T-The door was just open and I-I was just closing it for him since I know he doesn't want anyone to go in there without him." _Nice save moron. You are just as bad as Goren. _Ross had listened to the whole conversation.

"How stupid do you think I am? I know he is in there Logan now move out of the way. I need to talk to him."

"He isn't in there?" Mike was still blocking the door from her getting in. Like it was going to do anything. If she wanted to get in she was really going to get in somehow.

"Mike Logan if you don't move out of my way I can guarantee you that you will never be able to have children." Even though Ross was his boss, he was more scared of Alex and he knew she could easily do that to him.

"Ok how about I show you he isn't in here." Ross turned out the lights quickly hoping she wouldn't notice since it was so bright outside and moved behind where the door would be opening.

Alex pushed him out of the way and opened the door. Mike came in as well and looked around the room. She went over to see if he could hide under his desk. Mike was about to close the door a little when he saw Ross and pushed it back more so that she couldn't see him.

"See I told you he wasn't here."

"Well if you see him please tell him I need to talk to him." She walked out of the room to look around some more for Ross.

Mike closed the door as Ross took a big deep breathe.

"Why are you hiding from her?"

"Don't worry about that. By the way thanks for saving my ass back there." He had a very sarcastic tone.

"Look you may be my boss but I'm scared shitless of her."

"Please try and keep her busy today."

"I'll try but just remember Captain; you can't hide from her forever. When Alex Eames wants something she is going to get it." Logan walked out of the room leaving Ross alone. He was right she was going to find him eventually but he was going to hide as long as he could. It was going to be a long day.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Secret Thoughts part 6

"Have you seen Ross?" That was the question she had been asking just about everyone in the precinct for the whole day. She knew he was hiding from her because of the kiss. Why couldn't he be a man about it and just tell her why he did it.

"Still haven't found him?"

"No and it's pissing me off." She sighed a very frustrated sigh and sat down.

"I'm telling you he is probably just scared of telling you the truth."

"I bet he has been hiding in his office all day."

"Do you have a cigarette?"

"Since when do you smoke?" Confused he handed her a lighter and a cigarette.

"I don't. I just need one right now. I'll be outside." She got up and went towards the elevator. Bobby chuckled as he went over to Ross's office and knocked.

"Ross its Bobby. Open up we need to talk." The door came open enough so that Bobby could come into the office.

"How did you know I was in here?"

"It doesn't take a genius. I'm actually pretty surprised that Alex didn't catch on yet."

"I'm sure she has. Look you might think I'm a coward and all but I did something last night and I just don't want to confront her about it." Bobby just gave him a knowing look.

"She told me."

"She did? Are you sure you guys are just friends?"

"The best of. She tells me everything. I'm not interested in her sexually because she is only interested in one guy. And he works with us." Ross thought for a second and had his hopes up. _Could she want me the same way I want her? _"It's Logan." His face fell and Bobby was trying not to laugh.

"Oh well I'm happy for her and now I feel a whole lot worse for making a move on her. Logan is a lucky guy."

"Captain?"

"What?"

"I'm just kidding." Bobby laughed as Ross had a confused look on his face. "Just don't tell her I told you. She wants you Ross and bad. She was just scared of telling you or coming on to you because you are her boss. I see the way you look at her and I know you feel the same way. And if you guys want to be together you have my blessing and I will be your secret keeper." Ross just stood there for a moment not believing what he had just heard. _Alex Eames is interested in me? She wants to be more than just friends; if that's what you can call us. Someone pinch me please I'm dreaming. _

"You aren't just trying to make me look stupid in front of her are you?"

"No I am not interested at all. We are such good friends that if we were to end up having sex, it would be too weird. You have no idea the kind of thoughts that go through her head." If Bobby didn't leave soon he would be so embarrassed. Ross was getting a slight erection from just thinking about Alex at home thinking about him.

"Where is she now?"

"She went to go have a smoke because you have frustrated her so much."

"I didn't know she smoked?"

"She doesn't. She was just so mad at you for ignoring her. I'm gonna get back to work. You need to talk to her or do whatever with her but like I said before you didn't get it from me." Bobby turned to go out of his office but before he could he turned back around to face Ross. "She is really sexually frustrated right now so you are a pretty lucky guy." With that he was gone. That's a pretty good; Alex Eames sexually frustrated. He checked the blinds to see if she was at her desk. She wasn't so he got up and went out into the room for the first time all day.

"Problem captain?" Bobby was at his desk waiting on Alex so that they could finish some more paperwork.

"When you see Alex get her into the break room for me." Bobby gave him a smile.

"Will do." Ross walked down to the break room to wait on Alex. He just hoped he wasn't too mad at him.

**TBC**

**I'm saving the best part of this story for a little later since I'm not really sure how it's going to play out. It will get better though I promise. Hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
